Comfort Amid Night
by Aurelia Lothlorien
Summary: oneshot: At nigt emotions can run high and be revealed, for both Malon and Link alike. semidark in beginning,but a happy ending.


disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or Link and Malon and all the rest. But I wish I did ^.^  
  
A/N: This would be my first semi-dark fic, or in this case, really dark for me since I'm not used to writing this type of thing. But I did. All's well in the end though, but her memories can be painful. Please be gentle, though flames are welcome- I need something to toast my marshmallows on. ^.^  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the ranch and into the calm darkness of night that surrounds me, I breath deeply and sigh. Although people may naturally think of me as a day person, in that thinking they would be mistaken. Malon, the seventeen year old girl with everlasting happiness and a smile to warm hearts, loves the night time.  
  
True, many things come out at night that aren't exactly pleasant, but in the deep calm and solitude of shadow, I find peace.  
  
Peace from evil thoughts that plaque my memories of worse times. Times when my father had been kicked off the ranch, and when Mr. Ingo was drunk practically every night. The bruises have healed now, and Mr. Ingo is back to normal. But I can still remember the beatings, and the pain.  
  
I smile secretly. Staring up at the stars, I remember him. The light of hope in my life when all else was as black as the darkness of night that currently surrounds me. He was a ray of sunshine, though his life was a much heavier burden to bear than that of mine.  
  
Link. The fairy-boy. I laugh softly at the nickname. He didn't like it in the beginning, he said it was too "girly" for a warrior like him. Sure. It grew on him eventually, and he responds to the nickname as quickly as his real name. Well, maybe not. Anyone else who calls him that besides me may find themselves at the wrong end of a sword. Or a bow for that matter.  
  
The hero who saved all of Hyrule has memories of things that I could not begin to imagine, nor do I wish to. The nightmares of evil he had as a boy have turned into recounts of real experiences had in the depth of temples. Of creatures and evils that do not belong in this world, and thanks to him have been banished.  
  
The Hero of Time was my friend, and still is to this day. Perhaps more so now, as I have developed a deep caring for this warrior. I would even say I love him. And he knows it.  
  
When good had been restored to the land of Hyrule, he had come back to the ranch looking for rest, and peace from the fame that threatened to overtake him. During his stay we had talked even more than before, and I had found many new aspects to the man I loved, though I did not have the courage to tell him.  
  
One time though, I remember when I found him sobbing silently. He was outside the ranch, and I had stumbled onto him accidentally. He had looked at me with such pain and hurt in his eyes that I felt I could do no more than hug him. So I did. I sat with him for hours, whispering words of encouragement to the strong and proud man before me. And when I felt I could say no more, I told him the secret of my heart : that I loved him.  
  
He had been silent for a few moments, and nervousness and rejection resided in me, awaiting a response, and hoping that I hadn't startled him too badly. His head rose, and through the tears that lingered, I could see a spark of happiness.  
  
He had pulled me close, and murmured incoherently into my hair. I relaxed at once and had felt at ease in his embrace. After a time he had pulled back to look at me.  
  
"Do you really love me Malon? Truly?" Their was a weakness in his eyes, and I could see he was afraid. Nodding, I did my best to drive that fear away.  
  
"Yes." I stated firmly, "And I forever will, my fairy-boy." Grinning he had cupped my cheek, and pulled me close, his lips brushing softly over mine. Our kiss had been tentative, endearing, but quickly turned to that of exploring and passion.  
  
When the need for air caused us to break apart from one another, I looked away, embarrassed. Whatever had possessed me to do such a thing? He was my friend, and how did I know that he loved me back?  
  
Glancing briefly back at his eyes, my fears were cast away. His head was tilted slightly, a curious expression on his face. The corners of his mouth were pulled upward into a small grin, and he looked extremely handsome in that moment.  
  
"Malon." My cheeks burned and I would not look at him. "Malon, look at me." He pulled my chin towards him softly, turning me to face him. "Why are you embarrassed?"  
  
"I-ve-never- not like-no - I shouldn't-um...." I trailed off. Why was I embarrassed? I had just kissed the man I loved, hadn't I? So what was there to be ashamed about? As long as it was merely a kiss, then I was fine.  
  
Sighing in defeat I merely shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Smiling, he nodded appreciatively. "Good. Because you shouldn't be. I love you, and I find no shame in kissing the one I love."  
  
Blushing, I murmured an agreement as he stood up. He bent to pull me to my feet, placing a quick kiss on my cheek. "Now," he said, "how about we go inside and you make some of that famous hot cocoa your known for?"  
  
I laughed then, a pure good natured laugh. I bumped him playfully in the arm. "That's just like you fairy-boy, always thinking with your stomach."  
  
He grinned mischievously. "Of course," he replied. Quickly, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the ranch, amid my protests. "And you wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
*********************************  
  
My first partially dark fic-  
  
So, good? bad? the ugly? Tell me what you think, I love to hear your feedback. And you just might get some of Malon's hot cocoa in return! ^.^ Please review. 


End file.
